kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Wikipedia diskutim:Fjalori i termeve të përdorura në Biznes
Audrey Tautou lindi më 9 gusht 1976 në Beaumont/Montluçon, Francë, është një aktore franceze. E njohur u bë 1999 prej Vénus beauté dhe star 2001 prej filmit Le Fabuleux Destin d'Amélie Poulain. Suksesi i dytë u bë roli kryesor të saj 2004 në Un long dimanche de fiançailles. Ka luajtur po ashtu edhe te filmi The Da Vinci Code. Filmografia * Hors de prix - (2006) Irène (2006) * The Da Vinci Code - Sophie Neveu (2006) * Les Poupées russes - Martine (2005) :(Titulli anglisht: The Russian Dolls) * Un long dimanche de fiançailles - Mathilde (2004) :(Titulli anglisht: A Very Long Engagement) :(aka Eterno Amor (Endless Love) - Brazil) * Nowhere to Go But Up - Val Chipzik (2003) :(aka Happy End (film)) * Pas sur la bouche - Huguette Verberie (2003) :(Titulli anglisht: Not On the Lips) * Les Marins perdus - Lalla (2003) :(Titulli anglisht: Lost Seamen) * Dirty Pretty Things - Senay (2002) * L'Auberge espagnole - Martine (2002) :(aka Pot Luck - BM) :(aka Una Casa de locos - Spanj) :(aka Euro Pudding - Internacional: Titulli anglisht) :(aka The Spanish Apartment - ShBA) :(aka L'appartamento spagnolo - Itali) :(aka Albergue espanhol - Brazil) * À la folie... pas du tout - Angélique (2002) :(Titulli anglisht: He Loves Me... He Loves Me Not) :(aka Bem me Quer, Mal me Quer - Brazil) * Dieu est grand, je suis toute petite - Michèle (2001) :(Titulli anglisht: God Is Great, I'm Not) * Le Fabuleux destin d'Amélie Poulain - Amélie Poulain (2001) :(aka Amélie - Internacional: Titulli anglisht - ShBA) :(aka Amelie from Montmartre - Internacional: Titulli anglisht) :(aka Die Fabelhafte Welt der Amelie - Gjermanisht) :(aka The Fabulous Destiny of Amelie Poulain - ShBA: literal Titulli anglisht) :(aka Il favoloso mondo di Amelie - Titulli italisht) :(aka O Fabuloso Destino de Amélie Poulain - Brazil (Portuguese) * Le Battement d'ailes du papillon - Irène (2000) :(aka Happenstance - BM and ShBA) :(aka Amelie 2 - Hong Kong: titulli anglish) :(aka The Beating of the Butterfly's Wings - Internacional: Titulli anglisht) * Le Libertin - Julie d'Holbach (2000) (Titulli anglisht: The Libertine) * Voyous voyelles - Anne-Sophie (2000) :(aka Bad Girls - Australia: titulli në TV) :(aka The Little Grifters - ShBA: titulli në TV ) :(aka Pretty Devils - ShBA: titulli i ri) * Épouse-moi - Marie-Ange (2000) (Titulli anglisht: Marry Me) * Triste à mourir - Caro (1999) * Vénus beauté (institut) - Marie (1999) :(aka Venus Beauty Institute - ShBA: literal Titulli anglisht) :(aka Venus Beauty Salon - BM) * Le Boiteux: Baby blues - Blandine Piancet (1999) (TV) * La Vieille barrière - La jeune fille du quartier (1998) * Casting: Archi-dégueulasse - Comédienne 1 (1998) * Chaos technique - Lisa (1998) (TV) * Bébés boum - Elsa (1998) (TV) * La Vérité est un vilain défaut - La standardiste (1997) (TV) * Coeur de cible (1996) (TV) Category:Aktorë francezë Category:Lindje 1976 an:Audrey Tautou ar:أودري تاتو ast:Audrey Tautou bg:Одре Тоту ca:Audrey Tautou cs:Audrey Tautou cy:Audrey Tautou da:Audrey Tautou de:Audrey Tautou el:Ωντρέ Τοτού en:Audrey Tautou eo:Audrey Tautou es:Audrey Tautou eu:Audrey Tautou ext:Audrey Tautou fa:آدری تاتو fi:Audrey Tautou fr:Audrey Tautou gl:Audrey Tautou he:אודרי טוטו hr:Audrey Tautou hu:Audrey Tautou id:Audrey Tautou it:Audrey Tautou ja:オドレイ・トトゥ ku:Audrey Tautou la:Audrey Tautou lt:Audrey Tautou ms:Audrey Tautou nl:Audrey Tautou no:Audrey Tautou oc:Audrey Tautou pl:Audrey Tautou pt:Audrey Tautou ro:Audrey Tautou ru:Тоту, Одри sh:Audrey Tautou sr:Одри Тоту sv:Audrey Tautou tr:Audrey Tautou uk:Одрі Тоту uz:Audrey Tautou wuu:奥特莱•导都 zh:奧黛莉·朵杜